Lessons Learnt
by yuuki24688
Summary: There are always fights in a relationship, and this one gets a little too far. Neglected and hurt, Tsubaki flees, tired of being the last choice. Black*Star has some serious making up to do.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater but I really wish I did :(**

**_"Have enough courage trust and love one more time and always one more time."_  
**

**_- Maya Angelou_**

* * *

**Lessons Learnt**

* * *

_"I'm done with being the second choice Black*Star. I'm done. I'm tired of always being replaced. Every single time I try to connect to you, it ends up in tatters because of your sudden plans. I'm tired of feeling like a wreck while you're always okay, having to overthink if I'm ever good enough." Tsubaki whispered, trying to not let him see the weakness and vulnerability in her eyes._

_The blue-haired boy had tried to protest, but was cut off immediately. _

_"Save your excuses, your lies, your empty promises. I'm done. So fucking done." She had said, before she stormed out of the apartment they had shared._

Black*Star grunted, as the memories replayed in his head. He remembered the empty and dead look that his Tsu-flower possessed in her eyes, the way she carried herself that showed that she was really tired, and yet serious at the same time. He winced, wondering why he hadn't paid more attention. He landed a few more powerful blows before letting out a hell of frustration and knocking the sand bag to the other side of the room.

He had been a fool for not knowing what he had till he lost it. He had spent too much time with his newly developed career in street fighting. Late nights where he'd feel victorious after winning a fight, and mornings spent passed out on the bed from the exhaustion he felt. He'd neglected her - thoroughly; such that words spoken between them could be counted with his fingers and toes.

'_Stupid. Tactless. Idiot._' Were the common insults he had rained upon himself. She was something that he should be spending time on, giving her all the hours he could ever have, instead of trying to raise his own fame. It was a fool-hardy move, and he loathed himself for it.

_"Do you know where Tsubaki is?" Black*Star asked hurriedly, his eyes pleading for the ash-blonde girl to tell him._

_"I do," Maka said in a matter-of-factly tone. "But after the things you've put her through, You don't deserve to know. She doesn't need more after having become a wreck and just because she still loves you doesn't mean I won't make your head concave in you son of a -"_

_Soul clamped her mouth before she could continue, taking the lethal looking book out of her hand, trying to calm his lover. "I'd say get outta here before Maka makes sure you end up in the hospital with a concussion and that's not cool. She's right though, you fucked up majorly dude."_

_Black*Star looked at them with remorse. "I kind of deserve being put into a hospital. If my physical pain could take the pain I inflicted on her, I'd willingly take a few hundred hits from Maka."_

_"Glad you know that." Maka scoffed, pushing Soul away, glaring frostily at the bluenette. "Tsubaki will reveal herself when she wants to. She need times to figure things out without you trying to change her mind and make her feel worse. Till then, you can expect silence from all of us. It's the least we could do for her."_

Hearing that, he had almost wanted to break down. They made it seem like the damage he did had hit his lover or maybe even ex-lover really hard. He knew that there would always be a rift in her heart even if they got over this tough obstacle, she'd always be insecure about him putting her at the back of his mind, almost as if she never existed.

He had searched all the places she liked to be, like the coffee shop, the fountain, the forest, the springs and even the top of the DWMA building. And yet, there wasn't a single thing that had traced out that she was there. It was like she disappeared into thin air.

He couldn't and he wouldn't lie that her absence took a toll on him, and it was only a fraction of what she had felt when he had blatantly forgotten about her. He missed the physical contact they always shared, the innocent touches and the nice smell she always emitted that smelled of home. There wasn't humming of traditional Japanese songs when he woke up, or the smell of green tea. It was devoid of her presence and without her... His life seemed meaningless and bleak.

And it had only been a week since she left.

He wished so bad she'd left something to give him assurance that she was okay, that she was somewhere in this state. But no, it was a silent goodbye, very much like the way he had treated her. He'd do anything just to be with her again and prove that he was worth it, not a naive and stupid little boy.

Safe to say, her absence was a huge smack to his head to wake up, one that a Maka Chop or Reaper Chop could never give, well maybe after a few dozens of them it might.

Sighing in frustration, his fingers brushed against the cold wooden table where she'd always be sitting at, doing things as she pleased. He could almost imagine her reprimanding him for overstraining again, taking the first aid kit out of the bathroom and bandaging his bruised knuckles and kissing it, to make the pain go away.

And things would have escalated from there.

He was really the world's greatest retard for letting such a woman slip through his fingers. Unknowingly, as he stepped out of the doorstep, his feet had brought him to the fountain, a place where many memories were shared with his Tsu-flower.

His eyes scanned the area, before he froze. The similar figure that he memorized for so long was just sitting on the ledge of the fountain, her head bent down, intent on the reading the book before her such that she was oblivious to her surroundings.

Closing the distance in a few strides, he tugged onto her hand and pulled her into an embrace, burying his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling the scent he missed. "I'm so sorry, gods, I'm such an idiot. I'm the most retarded person in the world for not treasuring you. Please come back to me... I really really missed you."

The Camellia flower may have hated him for his actions, but not a fibre of her body could deny that she missed this infuriating idiot in her life. She was so used to his constant antics and even her family caught on her sulking when she went to visit them.

Well, it wasn't like she was that good of an actress.

Mustering her courage, she spoke. "It's not going to be that easy." And with that, she pushed him away, glaring at him with all the anger she could ever have in her lanky frame.

"Forgiveness is earned, it's not a gift I will simply bestow after what you've put me through. How was it like? To sleep in a cold empty bed or staying up late, waiting for him and yet he doesn't even pay attention to you when he gets homes because he's dead beat? Hell, sometimes you don't even notice! It's tiring to feel like a second choice, like I'm that worthless that I can't even capture your attention." The pain was evident in her voice.

"I don't want to be the last choice, not now, not ever. It's stupid because I could never be mad at you for long and it's really _tiring _to feel constant waves of negative emotions flood my mind." She flinched as she remembered the miserable nights where she cried herself to sleep because the thoughts of self-doubt were too much.

"Long story short, if you ever, EVER do this to me again, I'm going to cut off your balls and feed it to the lions and I'll make sure you're wide awake and watching them do it. You hear me? Black*Star, you have a heck load to work for to earn what you've lost."

Black*Star nodded, not even bothered by the threats of losing his manhood, he'd never do that to her ever again, because being without her unbearable. "I have the rest of a lifetime to make up with you, but as long as you're with me... I think I'll take hell anyway."

He gave her the boyish smile that made her melt and before her knees could buckle, he pulled her into another hug, which followed by a kiss on a forehead and then mouth, which left her red and wanting for more.

_"I see that you've gotten into a fight with Black* Star." Her mother had said innocently, sipping onto her tea._

_Hearing that statement, the raven-haired beauty almost spat out her drink. "How did you know?" She mumbled, cursing slightly for her mother's intuitive. _

_"You're my daughter, and I know your character better than anything else. You're always positively glowing ever since you've gotten together and it's the first time you came to me, lifeless and absent of stories to tell about his constant... Stunts."_

_Tsubaki giggled slightly at her mother's choice of words. "He's kind of an idiot isn't he?"_

_She sent her daughter a lighthearted smile. "I know you're troubled by what he's put you through, but the thing is, you could only be truly mad at the people you love. There are times where he will mess up and you feel like slaughtering him, but don't hold onto those memories because they're not worth dwelling on. What's done, done. You can still mould the future into what you want."_

_"But be sure to give him a lesson he'll never forget though." Her mother added innocently, and hearing that slight tone of anger directed indiscreetly to her lover made her laugh slightly. _

_After the advice was given, she rushed back home to where her heart belonged to, eternally to the bluenette that could always make her so happy, frustrated and sad all in one. But even with that, she still loved him, unconditionally._

"I was a fool for committing the mistakes I made." He muttered. "Just don't ever leave me again please." He pleaded.

Tsubaki was a little surprised when he said that statement, never would he have thought, that her lover would plead. He had a superiority complex at times that made him hold his head up high, never bowing to authority. Seeing him like this because of her did make her resolve melt a little.

"Never..." She had said, smiling as she brushed away the hair that fell on his eyes. "_My heart will always belong to you, no matter where I am, love._"

"_As mine to yours, Tsu-Flower. I love you._"

_"... I love you too._"

* * *

**okay, your common questions. YUU WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN. YOU HAVEN'T UPDATED SINCE SEPTEMBER. WHAT THE HELL. First off, I'm sorry, I've been really busy, my mind was not producing enough ideas for me to post anything and I've really TRIED to write, but end up deleting the entire thing because it was bullshit quality. And I have a new schedule and things are school are hectic. My updates will still be irregular. Sorrieeeee . *withers under Maka's glare***

**For the people reading my works for the first time, do check out my others like_ SoulxMaka Love is Complicated, To Trust, Different, Awaiting Death, Sated Craved Saved _****and_ One Word Prompt!_**

**_Remember to favorite and follow the story if you like it! Reviews are love, so do comment on what you thought about this story ^^_**


End file.
